


today is the day to loving you too

by fuyuhanacherry



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happybirthday, hbdtaeyong, jadian, taeten - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhanacherry/pseuds/fuyuhanacherry
Summary: tak ada rasa sepi yang menyelimuti seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tak ada gidik kedinginan yang membalut seperti malam-malam biasanya.Taeyong sampai merasa tak butuh tidur, karena berbincang dengan Ten sudah menjadi caranya untuk beristirahat dari simpang siur gemerlapnya dunia.





	today is the day to loving you too

**Author's Note:**

> halo!! sebenarnya fanfiksi ini aku bikin pas Taeyong ulangtahun juli kmrn, tapi gabisa kelar pas itu juga dan aku prokras smpe skrg HAHAHAHAHAAH dan sbnrnya ada banyak draft taeten yang lain tp aku masi gada mood ngelanjutin hufff dasar mudian
> 
> semoga suka yaw!! kalau mau temenan sesama taeten shipper ayo mutualan di twitter komen aja unname twitternya di kolom komen #YHA

_今天也是_ _爱你的一_ _天_

_( Today is the day to loving you too. )_

_Demi tuan Lee Sooman yang tak pernah puas akan pencapaiannya, apakah sesulit itu untuk mengucapkan ‘_Selamat ulangtahun_’, wahai manusia yang tengah berada di bumi utara sana?_

Lee Taeyong benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia dapatkan barusan dari notifikasi akun twitternya. Ya, diam-diam dia memiliki akun pribadi yang memfollow akun official Wayv, sub unit dari _Neo Culture Technology_ yang berbasis di Cina; pula ia sengaja mengaktifkan notifikasi dari akun tersebut.

Orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir hal itu dilakukannya karena dia merupakan seorang leader yang sangat memperhatikan semua member yang dipimpinnya, namun lebih sempit dari itu, sebenarnya yang Taeyong pikirkan pertama kali untuk memutuskan hal tersebut adalah si sosok Thailand yang selalu saja ia pertanyakan; kenapa dia ditempatkan di unit yang berbeda dengannya? Bukannya mereka menjalani hari-hari trainee-nya bersama? Pertanyaan yang cukup basi, sebenarnya, jika ia ungkit lagi sekarang—saat semuanya sudah terlanjur matang menjadi bubur.

Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul namanya. Sesungguhnya, Lee Taeyong sendiri sudah mengetahui bahwa di samping akun official milik grup yang ditempatinya, Ten juga memiliki akun twitter pribadi sepertinya—hal itu ia ketahui saat masa-masa promosi Baby Don’t Stop setahun yang lalu. Namun Ten enggan membagikan _username_-nya. Taeyong memaklumi, mungkin dari bertriliun-triliunnya luas dunia, Ten memang membutuhkan satu tempat untuk benar-benar sendiri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir semua itu sudah lama juga, Taeyong memutar memori otaknya sekilas, kembali merasakan kebahagiaan—sesaatnya—lagi, ketika hampir di setiap harinya selalu ia habiskan dengan Ten untuk berlatih, promosi, maupun dalam_ fanmeeting _di Negara asal si lawan kolaborasi.

Kembali ke topik awal. 1 Juli sudah menjadi hari yang Taeyong wanti-wanti kedatangannya setiap tahun. Mungkin agak kekanakan karena ia sudah dewasa. “Orang dewasa tidak butuh perayaan hari ulangtahun,” ucapan orang-orang tiap kali membuat Taeyong jengah. Jelas saja ia tak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Baginya, setiap orang memang butuh hari spesialnya masing-masing untuk mengapresiasi diri sendiri setahun sekali. Apa hal semacam itu memalukan untuk dilakukan orang dewasa? Hanya orang yang (barangkali) hidupnya penuh berkah setiap harinya yang bisa berpikir seperti itu—menurut Taeyong yang mengklaim hidupnya selalu datar-datar saja, kalaupun tidak, hanya bisa ia rasakan ketika ia bersama Ten.

Ten lagi Ten lagi. Rupanya separuh dari pikiran Taeyong saat ini sudah disabotase oleh si pemilik nama tersebut. Dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak awal taun silam.

Yang Taeyong ingat, terakhir kali ia tidak merasakan kekhawatiran semacam ini adalah ketika _performance_ Baby Don’t Stop di Thailand akhir taun lalu. Sudah lama sekali—keluhan ini benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari pikiran Taeyong

Sudah lama sekali, dan sudah jauh sekali jarak yang membentang di antara mereka. Realita mengatakan hal setajam itu di telinga Taeyong tiap kali nama yang dapat dilafalkan dengan sebuah angka dalam bahasa inggris itu melintas di ingatan laki-laki yang giat menciptakan musik itu.

Bahkan mengharapkan ia bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi sudah merupakan salah satu dari kemustahilan—untuk saat ini. dan Lee Taeyong mengharapkan orang itu mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuknya? Kau perlu berhenti membaca fanfiksi yang ada di portal internet untuk menghibur dirimu, Lee Taeyong.

“Sedang apa?”

Pria Jepang yang akhir-akhir ini sedang dibicarakan publik karena rambut merah mencoloknya kemudian duduk di seberang sofa yang Taeyong duduki. Taeyong masih meratapi layar ponselnya, namun tidak benar-benar mengabaikan sosok yang baru saja menyapanya. “Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit bosan.”

“Yang benar saja, saat-saat santai seperti ini bukannya hal yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh para pekerja rodi seperti kita ini? Hahaha.” Seperti biasa, Yuta berbicara dengan nada sarkasme yang sudah menjadi salah satu skill andalannya dalam berkomunikasi dengan oranglain.

“Aku sudah mengatakannya belum, ya?” ujar Yuta sembari memainkan ponselnya pula, menge_scroll_ _feeds_ instagram yang sudah menjadi konsumsi hariannya itu.

“Apa?” Taeyong sontak menaruh pandang pada Yuta yang kemudian dibalas dengan hal yang sama dari sang lawan.

“Selamat ulangtahun?”

Taeyong tersenyum, kemudian bergumam, “Terimakasih.”

“Eh, belum ternyata.” Yuta menyadari bahwa ia belum mengatakannya dari reaksi Taeyong. Dia memang sangat mudah melupakan hal-hal kecil semacam ini. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan sumringah, “SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN LEE TAEYONG.”

“Huh, kau tidak memberiku hadiah?”

“Hm, apa yang kaumau?”

“Kau serius akan memerikan apa yang aku mau?”

“Kenapa tidak.” Yuta berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, “Ini kan hari spesialmu.”

“Baiklah….” Taeyong menjeda ucapannya, berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia katakana selanjutnya sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskannya, “Aku mau sepuluh.”

Yuta terkesiap, tak begitu paham dengan apa yang baru saja Taeyong katakan dan kembali memastikan, “Hah? Bisa kau ulangi?”

“Sepuluh ….”

“Sepuluh apa? Gucci? Aku tak sekaya itu, sialan.”

Taeyong mendengus pelan, “Ah, kau ini. Ya sudah.”

“Eh, apa sih.” Yuta memandangi Taeyong yang beranjak dari kursi duduknya dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. ‘_Kenapa sih dia_?’ batinnya, mempertanyakan.

Tidak ada yang mengerti. Taeyong sebal sendiri dengan Yuta yang entah sejak kapan jadi tidak peka begini, padahal biasanya Yuta yang paling mengerti apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Loh, benarkah? Jadi yang selama ini memahaminya adalah Yuta? Bukan Ten?

Taeyong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berbalut sprai putih polos. Malam-malam begini, rasanya ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Ten. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak berbincang dengannya, sekalipun lewat teks. Terakhir kali yang dia ingat adalah beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ten membuat _story _yang berisikan foto selfienya, dan Taeyong mengirimkan pesan “Lucu”. Lalu Ten membalas dengan jiwa narsisnya yang sudah mendarah daging : “Sudah tahu. Punya siapa dulu.”

_Punya siapa? Hah. Apa yang ada di pikiran orang itu sebenarnya?_ Taeyong merasa frustasi pada masanya, sampai pada akhirnya Ten menambahkan pesan lagi : “Punya mamaku, lah.”

Ah, gemasnya.

Tapi akan lebih gemas lagi jika dia menjawab, “Punya Lee Taeyong.”

Belum sempat Taeyong membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidur dan berhenti mengharapkan si gemas itu, suara dan getar ponselnya mendistraksi pikirannya.

Taeyong meraih ponselnya kemudian wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca, antara terkejut, senang, dan bingung. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Ten?"

“_Hello baby, happy birthday, I love you_.”

Sambutan macam apa ini? Lee Taeyong benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dia belum mempersiapkan hatinya sama sekali dan berani-benarinya orang di seberang sana mengujinya seperti ini?

“Saat Johnny ulangtahun kau juga mengatakan hal yang semacam itu?” ujar Taeyong tanpa mengutarakan rasa terimakasihnya terlebih dahulu atas ucapan yang Ten berikan.

“Hm ... aku lupa. Mungkin kurang lebih iya.”

“Sudah kuduga.” Memang sudah seperti yang Taeyong duga. Dia kerap berusaha menahan ekspektasinya agar tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dia pun tidak merasa terbuai dalam harapan palsu.

“Kenapa? Kecewa?”

Taeyong tak juga menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang berpikir, mungkin benar dia sudah menduganya, tapi demi tuhan, dia juga ingin merasa diistimewakan dan ya; dia kecewa.

“Sudah jam berapa sekarang di sana? Bukannya sudah larut ya?” Ten kembali bertanya untuk memecah keheningan.

“Iya. Aku sengaja tidak tidur untuk menunggumu.”

“Wow, kau seyakin itu aku akan menelponmu?”

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Memangnya aku siapa?”

“Teman?”

“Teman?" Entah kenapa seperti ada nada tidak terima dari suara yang laki-laki Thailand itu ucapkan. Dan memang benar, dia tidak terima, "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu yang lain saja untuk menelponmu?”

Taeyong merasa terdesak, jadi dia putuskan untuk terbuka saja, karena mungkin ini merupakan momen yang tepat. “Ya kenyataannya kau memang temanku, 'kan? Atau kau ingin jadi kekasihku?”

“_Hyung_, yang benar saja.”

“Kapan aku bercanda, Li Yong Qin?”

“Kaupikir aku bisa menolak, Lee Taeyong?” Ten memberi jeda sebentar pada perkataannya, "Kan sudah kubilang, _today is the day to loving you too_. Dan aku tak akan pernah berhenti."

Sudah lewat jam 12 malam, Lee Taeyong kehilangan hadiah terbesar dalam ulangtahunnya. Harusnya dia bisa membuat hari ulangtahunnya menjadi hari bersejarahnya yang lain—hari ia secara resmi berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang masih diam di sambungan teleponnya itu. Dan kupu-kupu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya tanpa rasa malu. Sensasi ini rasanya ingin sekali ia abadikan dalam sebuah rekaman, agar dia bisa terus memutar kata-kata asing yang terlontar dari laki-laki di seberang sana itu--yang entah merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak. 

Tapi persetan dengan tanggal, itu terlalu muluk-muluk. Lee Taeyong bersumpah ini bukanlah hadiah ulangtahunnya, melainkan titik balik hidupnya; mulai sekarang dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan posisisnya lagi, mulai sekarang dia bisa mengklaim orang yang ia cintai sebagai miliknya. Hidupnya benar-benar akan berubah.

“Aku kesal karena harusnya kau mengatakannya saat kita bertemu langsung saja.” Suara Ten kali ini terdengar lebih pelan. Jarang sekali dia berbicara dengan nada selembut ini, pikir Taeyong.

“Terlalu lama untuk menunggu. Aku tidak bisa.”

“Bukan begitu ...." Ten melambatkan intonasinya, membuat semua yang ia ucapkan terdengar dramatis, "Aku ingin langsung memelukmu dan ….”

“Dan apa?”

“Dan memberikanmu kue ulangtahun buatanku.”

Taeyong terlalu mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi itu bukan sebuah masalah.

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan teleponnya tanpa memperhitukan sudah berapa detik yang telah mereka habiskan. Malam itu seperti bukan sebuah malam. Tidak ada rasa sepi yang menyelimuti seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tidak ada gidik kedinginan seperti malam-malam biasanya. Taeyong sampai tak merasa butuh tidur, karena berbincang dengan Ten sudah menjadi caranya untuk beristirahat.


End file.
